The invention relates to an additive for the control of the growth of fungi and mold cells from their spore on the surfaces of objected treated with an aqueous systems. The invention was designed to control the growth by killing the vegetative growth of the fungi from its spore with an additive that can be blended into commercially available paints, spackle, adhesives, grout, and sealants used in the home and commercial construction industry. The additive can also be used in the paper making industry to control growth of fungi or mold during the making of paper that causes spoilage. The additive can also be used to control the growth of bacterial in automotive and air conditioning end uses by adding it to lubrication systems of cars, compressors for oil field drilling, transmission systems or cars and other motors, air conditioning and heating systems and the like.
An object of the invention is to provide an easy to use, environmentally friendly additive which is cheaper than those currently commercially available.
Another object of the invention is to provide an additive that is light and easy to transport additive. that does not adsorb water in a high humidity environment.
A final object of the invention is to provide and additive that does not cake or clog and can be easily flowed into a system in a continuous flow without the need to batch addition of the additive.